Kala cinta menggoda
by Bulecelup
Summary: Maka ijinkanlah aku mencintaimu, atau bolehkanlah ku sekedar sayang padamu. Nethere/FemIndonesia-tan.


**Title: **Kala cinta menggoda

**Pair: **Netherlands/Fem!Indonesia~

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary:** Maka ijinkanlah aku mencintaimu, atau bolehkanlah ku sekedar sayang padamu. Nethere/FemIndonesia-tan.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

© **Kala cinta menggoda **belongs to Almarhum Chrisye.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Sejak jumpa kita pertama,kulangsung jatuh cinta. _

_Walau kutahu kau ada pemiliknya,_

_Tapi ku tak dapat membohongi hati nurani._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Netherlands mengerutkan dahi, dia benar-benar membenci perjalanan ini.

Sudah di angkut pakai kapal reyot nan busuk, kena amukan Australia dan Germany---- _Udah gitu Ratunya ikut-ikutan ngamuk pula_---- dan pergi tanpa di kasih bekal apa-apa sama Boss-nya! Alesannya karena kondisi keuangan negara lagi kritis, sampai nggak bisa buat beli pakaian dalam. Meninggal aja sana.

Remaja tanggung itu duduk meleyot di dek kapal busuk yang dia tumpangi ini, yah, nggak busuk-busuk amat sih... setidaknya masih bisa buat berlayar...tapi di mata Netherlands, kapal ini lebih buruk daripada kelakuan adik laki-lakinya ketika mabuk.

"Onii-san," untunglah ada satu hal yang dapat membuat Netherlands sedikit ceria di dalam perjalanannya menuju '_negeri baru_' yang Portuguese dan England temukan beberapa bulan yang lalu... ya, itu adalah kehadiran Belgium, adik kecilnya yang lain. "Kayaknya Onii-san dari tadi murung aja sih, semangat dikit dong...." pinta sang gadis kecil berbando pita merah.

Netherlands menghela nafas, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersemangat dengan hal ini? "Hhh.... bagaimana ya, Belgie... sebel aja gitu rasanya harus mendatangi pulau yang di temukan sama si alis tebal dan si Portugis itu..." ucapnya.

"Mengapa harus sebal? Onii-san mempunyai kesempatan untuk menguasai tempat itu lho, apakah Onii-san tak mau melakukannya?" kedua mata bulat Beligum memandang Netherlands dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Iya sih.... hhh... tapi aku males aja deh bawaannya... yah, kita lihat aja nanti..." Netherlands mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat layar kain putih membentang di dua buah tiang yang mengikatnya, menangkap deruan angin untuk menggerakan mereka.

Ketika mereka sampai di pulau yang bernama....eh, namanya apa ya? Susah gitu deh namanya... Netherlands dan Belgium langsung di sambut dengan keadaan ramai sebuah pelabuhan tua. Di sana banyak terdapat pedagang lalu-lalang menjajahkan barang dagangan mereka, dan para pembeli berebut untuk membeli barang yang mereka jual.

"Lihat, lihat," Belgium menarik lengan kemeja putih yang Netherlands kenakan pada saat itu. "Itu Arthur!" sahutnya sambil menunjuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

Netherlands tak melihat sosok England seperti yang di katakan oleh Belgium karena terhalang kerumunan orang-orang, tapi setelah sedikit demi sedikit mereka enyah, barulah dia melihat England di kejauhan.

Netherlands menampangkan wajah ogah-ogahan, males banget ketemu sama Negara yang dulu udah banyak banget bantuin dia... jadi ngerasa kayak nggak ada apa-apanya sama England...

"Oh, Nethere, Belgie." England menyapa kedua saudara itu saat mereka berdua datang menghampirinya. England selalu ramah kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada musuh negaranya sendiri. itulah sikap seorang gentleman sejati!

"Hai, England..." sapa Netherlands, wajah ogah masih menampang di mukanya. "Ada urusan apa kau menyuruhku kemari? Lagian ini pulau apaan sih? Sepertinya tak ada di peta..." tanya pemuda berambut pirang terang model jabrik itu.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin melakukan perdagangan kecil denganmu, karena pulau ini memiliki banyak sekali rempah-rempah yang sangat berguna!" seru England dengan antusias. "Oh, dan pulau ini bernama Indonesia, akan kuperkenalkan kalian kepadanya."

'_Cih, males banget deh ketemu sama yang punya pulau! Lagian buat apaan sih? Si England ini cuman kepingin pamer kekuasaan doang kali ya?'_ Netherlands sudah mikir yang jelek-jelek aja....

England menoleh kebelakang, meneriakan nama seseorang ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Setelah cukup lama menanti, munculah seorang gadis belia dari sana...

Netherlands yang tadinya ogah banget ngeliat sang pemilik pulau kini malah melototin dia mulai dari kaki sampai kepala.

Gadis itu terbilang masih belia, berambut hitam ikal panjang sebahu, sebuah bunga kamboja putih menghiasi rambutnya, dan tubuhnya yang mungil terbungkus di dalam gaun (_Note; Kebaya, Nethere nggak tau apa namanya_) berwarna putih dan rok yang memiliki corak indah.

Kedua mata hitam nan lentik gadis itu melirik ke arah Netherlands dan Belgium, dia sedikit tersenyum dan membungkukan badan tanda salam penghormatan.

"Salam kenal, saya Indonesia." Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri, dia mengulurkan tangan kecilnya ke hadapan Netherlands. Netherlands hanya menatap tangannya dengan wajah bodoh, bagaikan binatang kecil melihat lampu mobil yang akan menabraknya dalam waktu hitungan detik.

"Onii-san, salamin tuh!" Belgium menusuk pinggang Netherlands menggunakan sikutnya, dengan harapan dapat menyadarkan Netherlands untuk kembali ke bumi.

"Oh! Iy...iya, iya," Netherlands buru-buru menjabat tangan Indonesia, ya tuhan, tangan gadis itu mungil sekali, namun anehnya terasa sangat pas di dalam gengaman tangan Netherlands... "Perkenalkan, aku...aku Netherlands." Netherlands pun tak lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Indonesia mengangukan kepala, sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Netherlands sama sekali tak berkutik melihat senyuman gadis manis berkulit sawo matang itu.

Untuk sesaat, Netherlands melupakan kehadiran England di antara mereka. Begitupun juga dengan kehadiran Belgium, serasa dunia milik sendiri.

Dia harus membuat gadis ini menjadi miliknya, bagaimanapun caranya. Indonesia... Indische.... harus menjadi miliknya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_ku tak dapat menghindari gejolak cinta ini._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Netherlands berhasil mengenyahkan England dan Portuguese dari kawasan Indonesia, dengan kosekuensi dia harus melakukan perdagangan rempah-rempah kepada mereka berdua... yah, rada gagal juga sih tujuan utama Netherlands, yaitu untuk memonopoli perdagangan rempah-rempah Indonesia... ya sudahlah, yang penting Indonesia secara tak langsung telah jatuh ke tangannya.

"N—Nesia, bisa...kita bicara?" suatu hari, Netherlands mendatangi Indonesia yang kala itu sedang membatik bersama dengan para wanita muda lainnya, Indonesia dengan segera menaruh kuasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Netherlands dengan anggun.

"Ada apa, Nethere?" Tanya Indonesia. Dia mulai biasa memanggil Netherlands dengan nama panggilan kecil, tapi dia tak pernah menggunakan nama itu ketika mereka berdua berada di tempat ramai.

"Kau....kau tak keberatan... dengan kehadiranku disini? Maksudku... Boss-ku.... Boss-ku ingin mendirikan jalur perdagangan di tempatmu, dan juga blockade, dan juga bendungan, terus... uhh..." Netherlands selalu menjadi grogi kalau berhadapan dengan Indonesia. Karena Indonesia akan menatapnya secara langsung ketika dia berbicara, dan Netherlands paling tak bisa di lihat dengan kedua mata cantik itu....

"...Aku percaya padamu, Nethere," Indonesia tiba-tiba berkata, Netherlands menelan kembali kata-katanya yang belum terucap. "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan kau menjabat tanganku... aku sudah percaya kepadamu...."

Netherlands melihat kedua pipi Indonesia berubah warna menjadi pink, gadis itu tersipu! Manis sekali! Netherlands ingin menangis bahagia sambil berteriak kegirangan melihatnya! Ah, tapi takut di katain autis sama Indonesia... nggak jadi ah.

"Maaf, apabila terdengar aneh..." Indonesia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dia melihat kebawah, tak berani bertemu dengan pandangan mata Netherlands. "Kau pasti menganggap kalau aku adalah negara yang aneh..."

"Tidak!" Netherlands langsung membantahnya. "Kau adalah negara teranggun dan tercantik yang pernah aku temui, aku merasa sangat bahagia sekali ketika aku bisa memilikimu, jangan pernah merasa seperti itu!" sahutnya.

Indonesia berkedip beberapa kali, perlu sesaat baginya untuk mencerna perkataan Netherlands... dan wajahnya menjadi tambah merah seperti udang rebus. Muka Netherlands juga menjadi merah, dia langsung diam membisu bagaikan patung karena merasa malu akan perkataanya sendiri.

Tapi dia bisa melihat Indonesia tertawa cekikikan di balik kepalan tangannya yang menutupi mulut kecilnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Maka ijinkanlah aku mencintaimu_

_Atau bolehkanlah ku sekedar sayang padamu._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tak dapat di ungkiri, Netherlands itu memiliki sifat posesif. Lihat saja sikapnya saat dia kalah perang dengan Japan dan Japan memproklamirkan Indonesia menjadi miliknya, dia menjadi beringas sampai-sampai harus di tahan oleh 6 orang sekaligus.

Hati Netherlands bagaikan di robek secara paksa tatkala Indonesia mengatakan kalau dia membenci pemuda itu karena telah menyengsarakan rakyatnya dan mencuri hasil kekayaan alamnya untuk memperkaya diri sendiri, Netherlands hampir saja ingin bunuh diri kalau saja Ratunya tidak menahannya dengan memberikannya ancaman yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

Netherlands terpaksa kembali ke negara sendiri, menunggu perintah selanjutnya untuk kembali ke negeri milik '_isterinya_' tercinta.

Selama ini Netherlands merasa yakin kepada dirinya kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Indonesia, tapi Indonesia meragukan hal itu. Bahkan dia pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada Netherlands di hari mereka terlibat pertengkaran yang cukup sengit...

"Apakah kau memang, ataukah pernah mencintaiku, Netherlands? Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa kau malah membuatku sengsara?" seperti itulah pertanyaannya.

Oh, apakah Indonesia tak tahu kalau Netherlands mencintainya lebih dari apapun? Apakah selama ini gadis itu tak dapat merasakannya? Apa jangan-jangan dia tak pernah menyukai Netherlands? Lalu mengapa dia setuju untuk '_menikah_' dengannya?

Lalu apakah arti senyuman dan sepuhan merah cantik di pipinya tiap kali Netherlands berkata cinta kepadanya?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Maka maafkanlah jika ku mencintaimu_

_Atau biarkan ku mengharap kau sayang padaku._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Netherlands dapat bertemu kembali dengan Indonesia setelah sekian lama saling menghindari satu sama lain bagaikan air dan minyak.

Mereka berdua saling pandang-memandang, mengamati kalau sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari mereka berdua. Netherlands masih seorang '_suami_' posesif yang sudah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa, sedangkan Indonesia tetap menjadi '_isteri_' yang supel dan kadang keras kepala...

Netherlands hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal kepada Indonesia, sebelum gadis itu pergi lagi dari hadapannya...

"Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu, sekarang, boleh kah aku berharap kau sayang kepadaku?" ucapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyuman yang sangat tak tulus.

Kemudian Netherlands langsung berbalik arah, mau pergi dari hadapan Indonesia. Malu rasanya melihat negara cantik yang telah dia siksa dera karena ke-posesifannya dan ke-egoisannya dimasa lampau. Dan sama sekali tak terlihat tanda-tanda untuk berbaikan kembali.

Sampai Netherlands merasakan ada sepasang tangan melingkar di dadanya, dan ada kepala seseorang beristirahat di punggungnya, menangis sampai terisak-isak.

"Kau tak perlu berharap lagi..." Indonesia menguatkan cengkraman tangannya kepada Netherlands, tak membiarkan pemuda itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya lagi. "Aku selalu menyayangimu, dari dulu..."

Netherlands ingin sekali membalas perkataan Indonesia dengan sebuah bisikan kecil... '_Aku mencintaimu juga, isteriku tercinta_.' Tapi dia malah mengunci mulutnya, membiarkan Indonesia untuk selesai menangis terlebih dahulu.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Nothing last forever", **_**by: RAN**_)

**MATTGASM:**...TAJONG! KAPAN GUA BISA BERHENTI BIKIN NETHERLANDS/INDONESIA?! TOLONG HENTIKAN SAYAAAA!!!! TTATT; *kena tendang* kenapa nggak ngasih gua ilham/ide buat bikin _KIRK/SPOCK_ atau _BONES/SPOCK_ aja sih?? *_kena tendang lagi_* nggak jadi-jadi nih "_ZIPS_" gue... TTnTT; kudu berlatih untuk berhenti membuat Nethere/Nesia, nih. =3=; thanks for reading, live long and prosper. . .

**OMAKE: **judul "_Kala cinta menggoda"_ di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _almarhum Chrisye_.


End file.
